4 malucas no santuário
by Luna de Chimera
Summary: Ow cara, odeio resumos...lá vai: Saori em seu mais novo intento de infernizar a vida dos dourados, arranja 4 aprendizes para eles treinarem. 2ª fic! lol
1. Chapter 1

HEY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My name is Luna... sô nova por aki entaum deixa eu botar as porcarias q tem q botar sempre:

Saint Seiya não me pertence (porque?!?! T.T) e sim, ao Kurumada e a Toei...

Tentativa de humor e yaoi, e talvez (se eu tiver coragem) um lemon, mas só talvez.

Por isso quem não gosta ou é homofóbico, por favor, não venha me esculachar e se retire...

Fala Normal

"pensamentos"

GRITOS

_sussurros_

(Surtos e coisas idiotas da autora)

**

* * *

4 Malucas no Santuário**

**Cap. 1: Comunicado**

Era de madrugada no santuário...tudo estava silencioso nas 12 casas e os seus respectivos guardiões dormiam tranquilamente...

Voz da Saori no alto falante: ACORDEM BANDO DE IMPRESTÁVEIS, REUNIÃO URGENTE NO SALÃO DO GRANDE MESTRE AGORA!! E VCS TÊM 10 MINUTOS PARA CHEGAREM AKI OU VÃO SE VER COMIGO!!!!!

...esqueçam o que eu disse ¬¬

-----------------------------------------------

Em 7 minutos e 34 segundos,os cavaleiros chegavam no salão querendo matar a Bruxori (n/a: fala sério, quem não quer?)

vaca...digo...Saori: PORQUE DEMORARAM TANTO Ò.Ó ?!?!?!

Saga: Mas se estamos três minutos adiantados e...

Saori: NÃO INTERESSA Ò.Ó!! Hunf!! u.ú Bom...onde eu estava:)

Todos: O.O

Saori: Ah! sim, lembrei eu chamei vocês aki para dar uma ótima notícia !

Milo:_ ótima notícia...sei...só pode ser bomba..._

Saori: Disse alguma coisa Milo? u.ú

Milo: Naum, nada naum '''

Saori: Ótimo u.ú. Bem eu tenho pensado bastante (Autora: milagre! - Saori: ¬¬ - Autora:p) e acho q vocês estão muito preguiçosos ultimamente e...

Kanon: Como assim Saori?

Saori: Bem é que...

Shura: É, como assim? A gente treina todo dia!

Saori: TREINAM PORRA NENHUMA!!!!!!!vcs não fazem NADA o dia todo QUE EU SEI! Por isso eu decidi chamar 4 aprendizes para vcs treinarem e FAZEREM ALGO ÚTIL DE SUAS VIDAS INÚTEIS! Elas chegarão hoje lá pelas 11 da manhã, então quero todos aki as 10:30. Sem reclamações e sem atrasos. FUI CLARA?

Todos: Sim... O.O.

Saori: Ótimo. Bem, reunião encerrada...sumam daqui!-----------------------------------------------

Do lado de fora do Salão:

MdM: Caspita!! Era só o q faltava, vamos ter que treinar um bando de pirralhas!

Aioria: E como assim não fazemos nada da vida? Quem são os idiotas q tão sempre se matando pra salvar essa patricinha metida e arrogante??

Kanon: Os cavaleiros de bronze?

Aioria: ¬¬

Kanon: Q foi ? nós é que não somos idiotas u.u

Shaka: Correção... nós não somo idiotas, vc é u.u

Kanon: Ora! Ò.Ó

Saga: Ei, naum fala assim do meu maninho! ò.ó

Kanon: Saga?? O.o

Saga: Só eu posso falar mal dele u.ú

Kanon: ¬¬'

Deba: Ei vcs já imagianaram como serão essas aprendizes??

Mdm: Não, e quem é que se importa, eu vô é voltar pra minha casa! u.u

Aioros: Eu também! Fui!

Dite: Shurinha vc me acompanha até minha casa?? -

Shura: Er...Eu naum...é...

Dite: Pu favor (fazendo bico)

Shura: Er...tá bom - diz ficando vermelho

Dite: Oba!! - diz agarrando o braço do Shura - "funciona sempre ;D"

E assim os cavaleiros voltam para suas respectivas casas

-----------------------------------------------

Camus estava descendo até sua casa, quando percebeu que Miro estava atrás dele. Sentiu o coração acelerar, mas permaneceu com sua expressão fria e impassível de sempre.

Camus: Milo por que está me seguindo?

Milo: o.o mas eu naum tô te seguindo.

Camus: Então o q está fazendo?

Milo: o.o indo pra minha casa ué!

Camus: Tá então desculpe - disse ruborizando levemente e continuando seu caminho- "Que coisa mais óbvia, porque não pensei nisso??"

Milo: "Ele tá estranho...mas continua lindo...XD"

Chegando na casa de aquário...

Milo: E entaum eu posso passar pela sua casa Cavaleiro de Aquário - diz em tom brincalhão -

Camus: Q pergunta! mas é claro que pode. - diz ficando um pouco nervoso mas, sem demonstrar.

Milo: Tem certeza não prefere q eu fique aki por um tempo? - diz com um sorriso sedutor

Camus: Como assim Milo, que quer dizer com isso? - diz ficando + nervoso ainda com aquele sorriso

Milo: Nada deixa pra lá, eu já vou indo. Tchau picolé! -

Milo sai da casa de aquário, chegando à sua casa ele vira-se com um olhar melancólico para a 11ª casa:

Milo: Camus será que você um dia vai entender o que eu sinto?

Camus via Milo afastar-se de sua casa, o olhou tristemente e disse:

Camus: Ah Milo, o q você está fazendo comigo?

-----------------------------------------------

Aioria estava em sua casa deitado de olhos fechados no sofá, quando sentiu um cosmo familiar adentrar sua casa:

Mu: Desculpe se lhe acordei Aioria eu só estava voltando para minha casa - diz meio envergonhado

Aioria: Que nada Mu eu só estava aki deitado -

Mu encarava akeles belos olhos verdes pelos quais há muito havia se apaixonado e Aioria estava desorientado com a visão de seu amado, Ficaram se encarando por um tempo, até que Mu "acordou":

Mu: Er...bom...eu já vou indo até logo Aioria - despede-se com um belo sorriso (n/a: tá bom eu sei q tá meloso..)

Aioria: Er...tchau Mu - diz ainda meio abobado com o sorriso de Áries

-----------------------------------------------

Na casa de Gêmeos:

Kanon: Saga falando sério, pq você me defendeu? (fazendo cara de inocente...coisa q ele num é nem aki, nem na China..¬¬)

Saga: Como assim?

Kanon: JÁ SEI!! vc me defendeu por que me ama V(dedinhos)

Saga: Como se vc já naum soubesse disso #u.u# (cora)

Kanon: Também te amo Saga \o/ - agarra o Saga e começa a beijar ele

Saga: calma...Kan...on.. - dizia por entre os beijos de Kanon

Continua...

* * *

1 capítulo...eu terminei 1 capítulo... (luz divina)

Uuuuuuuuhhhhuuuuuuuu - feliz da vida

Depois do surto...

Ficou curtinho e meio bobo mas como é a minha 2ª fic e ainda to aprendendo...

Bom como minhas "amigas" ficaram me pressionando para eu fazer (olhar acusador) eu acabei botando yaoi no primeiro capítulo, mas elas q me ajudaram a pensar entaum brigadu \/

No próx. capítulo muito mais confusão, os dourados nem sabem o que os esperam...

MHUAHAUANAHUAHAHAHAUANAHAUAHAAUA (risada maléfica do Saga)

Saga: Ei essa risada é minha ò.ó (ficando c/ cabelo cinza e olhos vermelhos...)

Luna: o.o...er...desculpe Saga-sama...'''(sai correndo antes q Saga a mate)

Please mandem reviews (implorando de joelhos) dizendo o q quiserem, incluindo elogios (acho difícil mas...), xingamentos, ameaças, telefones de psiquiatras, etc...

Kissus

X3


	2. Chapter 2

Fala Normal

Fala Normal

"pensamentos"

GRITOS

_sussurros_

(Surtos e coisas idiotas da autora)

* * *

**Cap. 2: A chegada das aprendizes / doidas (tanto faz u.u)**

Em um avião qualquer...

Jade: Ai q tédio!! Quando é que a gente vai chegar ? - diz uma garota de cabelos loiros lisos até os ombros e olhos azuis claros

Luna (Eu XD): Ih! Te prepara porque ainda vai demorar u.u - responde uma garota de cabelos negros lisos até um pouco abaixo da cintura e olhos verdes

Jade: Ah, não! Q horas são?

Raica: São 8:15 - responde uma outra garota de cabelos azul escuro lisos até o meio das costas e olhos tmb de cor azul

Jade: AINDA?!

Passageiros do avião: Ssshhh!

Jade: desculpe ó.ò

Anna: Para de fazer a gente passar vergonha criatura. ò.ó - diz a última aprendiz, de cabelos ruivos ondulados até os ombros e olhos roxos

Jade: Eu num tô fazendo nada sua chata ò.ó

Anna: Tá sim! ò.ó

Jade: Não tô! ò.ó

Todos - Jade e Anna: ¬¬'

Anna: Tá sim! ò.ó

Jade: Não tô! ò.ó

5 minutos depois...

Anna: Tá sim! ò.ó

Jade: Não tô! ò.ó

Luna: CALEM-SE OU JOGO VCS PRA FORA DO AVIÃO Ò.Ó

Anna e Jade: o.o' (medo)

Passageiros (de novo?!): Ssshhh!

Luna: Que Shh coisa nenhuma rapá Ò.Ó Eu me calo na hora que eu quiser u.u

Todos: o.o

Luna: Q nem agora, tô com sono...

Todos: o.o

Luna: Z.Z

Todos: ¬¬

Luna: Z,Z (babando)

Todos: ¬¬''

Er...depois dessa confusão e algumas outras, as aprendizes chegam no aeroporto, pegam um táxi e chegam no santuário às 10:15...

Raica: Ai, não me diga que vamos ter q subir esse monte de escada o.o

Luna: Pior q é isso mesmo

Anna: Putz e naum tem ninguém pra receber a gente, eu hein! Que falta de educação!! Eu já devia saber que não era uma boa idéia virar aprendiz.

Jade: Bom, agora é tarde não acha? u.u

Raica: Bó pará com a conversa e começar a subir esse troço?

Jade: é tem razão é melhor subirmos

Luna: Ai meu padim Ciço! ç.ç

Então as 4 amigas começam a subida pelas 12 casas...

--

No Salão do Grande Mestre às 14:30, todos já estavam entediados esperando as tais aprendizes e a Bruxori já tava pra ter um ataque de nervos pelo atraso delas:

Saori: Mas não é possível. ONDE ELAS ESTÃO??

Dohko (1): Calma srta. Saori elas já devem estar chegando.

Saori: Mas estão atrasadas a + de uma hora!!

Dohko: deve ter acontecido algum imprevisto.

Aioros: Saori se elas não vierem mais podemos ir para as nossas casas?

Saori: NINGUÉM VAI SAIR DAQUI, ENTENDERAM??

Todos: o.o s..sim Athena

Milo: Ei eu acho que elas chegaram...

De repente entra no salão do grande mestre, Luna arrastando as outras três aprendizes que estão inconscientes:

Todos: O.O

Luna: Aff...pensei...que..não...aff...ia...conseguir chegar...aki...aff...

Saori: Porque vcs demoraram tanto ò.ó - não dando a mínima para o fato de Luna estar pra morrer- era pra vcs estarem aki às 11 em ponto ò.ó

Luna: mas...ó.ò

Saori: Mas nada! Eu não tolero atrasos! ò.ó

Luna: Vc também se atrasaria se tivesse q subir + de 1.000 DEGRAUS, arrastando ESSES 3 PESOS MORTOS NUM CALOR DE RACHAR !! Putz deve tá fazendo no mínimo uns 40 graus aki. Então NAUM ME ENCHE!! Ò.Ó

Saori: O.O

Cavaleiros: O.O

Luna: Ò.Ó

Saori: Er...tudo bem...entaum acorde suas amigas tá -'

Dite: Nossa, mas o que foi que aconteceu com elas?

Luna: Bem, foi o seguinte...

--FLASHBACK--

Chegando na saída da 5ª casa:

Anna:Aff...será que não dá pra gente descansar um pouquinho hein??

Jade: Aff...deixa de ser molenga a gente ainda num andou nem metade do percurso!!

Anna: mas eu tô cansada T.T

Jade: Fresca u.u

Anna: Chata u.u

Jade: Molenga u.u

Anna: Boba u.u

Raica: De novo naum -.-'

Luna: JÁ CHEGA! Se brigarem mais uma vez podem ter certeza de q o que eu vou fazer com vcs naum vai ser nada bonito de se ver. Sacaram? ò.ó

Anna e Jade: o.o' S...Sim!

Luna: Certo u.ú entaum vamu continuar

Raica: Mas, sério, naum podemos parar pra comer alguma coisa?

Luna: Aí a gente vai demorar mais pra chegar...ó.ò

Raica: Pu favor ç.ç

Luna: ...

Raica e Anna: ç.ç ç.ç

Jade: não se meta Anna u.u

Anna: Cala boca ù.ú

Luna: (pigarreia)

Anna e Jade: sorry ó.ò

Luna: Tá bom, mas só 5 minutos

As 3: YES!! \o/ \o/ \o/

1,58 segundos depois...(mortas de fome XD)

Jade: Anna me passa o ketchup por favor.

Anna: Eu naum, pega vc u.u

Jade: Por que não?

Anna: Por que eu tô comendo u.u

Jade: Ora! Ò.ó

Anna: u.u

Jade: Preguiçosa ò.ó

Anna: u.ú

Jade: Gorda ò.ó

Anna: ÊPA!! AGORA VAI TER PORRADA!! Ò.Ó

Jade: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!

As 2 estão brigando e acabam indo pro lado da Raica, nocauteando a coitada, mas ainda assim continuam brigando até que...

POFT!!

Luna: Eu avisei ù.ú

Anna e Jade: x.x iteeee

Luna: Raica me ajuda a levar essas duas e...

...

Luna: Raica O.o??

Raica: x.x

Luna: -.-' Era só o que faltava...

--FIM DO FLASHBACK--

Luna: ...e aí eu tive de carregar essas 3 inúteis até aki u.u

Todos: O.o'

Saori: o.o er..agora, poderia fazer a gentileza de acordar suas amigas? - (sorriso falso)

Luna: Hunf! Tá bom!

Luna pega um apito de num sei onde e começa a apitar e gritar:

Luna: BORA ACORDAR CAMBADA DE ATRASA VIDA!!

e continua a apitar, mas as três não dão sinal de vida.

Todos: o.o''''''''''

Luna: Tá legal, plano B. - pega um balde de água fria tmb de 'num sei onde' e joga em cima delas-

SPLASH!!

Jade: Hã? O que? Como ? Onde? - Luna dá um coque nela - Ai!! por que fez isso? .

Luna: Para de falar frases feitas u.ú

Anna: valeu mesmo Luna, tô toda ensopada agora!! ò.ó

Luna: u.ú

Raica: Ai minha cabeça! O que aconteceu?

Luna: A Jade e a Anna te nocautearam e vc desmaiou u.u

Raica: (olhar mortal para Jade e Anna)

Anna e Jade: fudeu o.o'

Raica pula em cima de Jade e Anna e começa a pancadaria de novo

Luna: -.-'

Todos: o.o

Aioria: Er...vc naum vai fazer nada ?

Luna: naum, já separei a briga delas antes e não vô fazer de novo u.u

Shura: mas, são sua amigas

Luna: E daí ?? u.u

Milo: Daí q não era pra vc fazer algo?

Luna: Naum pra mim elas podem se matar aí u.u

E continua a pancadaria até que elas se cansam e param de brigar

Jade: Paz \/ - segurando uma bandeirinha branca -

Raica e Anna: é, paz, x.x

Luna: Pronto cabô a palhaçada

Saori de braços cruzados e com cara de que vai matar um: podemos começar agora?? u.ú

Meninas: Õ.o u q??

Saori: as apresentações ¬¬

Meninas: q apresentações?? Õ.o

Saori: DE VOCÊS ò.ó

Meninas: ah tá

Anna: Ei cumé q é isso?? õ.o

Saori: aff...digam o nome, a idade e o signo de vocês por exemplo e ANDEM LOGO!!

Meninas: o.ob tá legal

Cavaleiros: " que não haja nenhuma do meu signo, que não haja nenhuma do meu signo !!"

Saori: bom...u.ú quem começa?

Anna olha pra Raica que olha pra Jade que olha pra Luna que olha pro lado e vê q num tem ninguém:

Luna: aff...tá bom eu vô u.ú

Luna: meu nome é Luna, tenho 14 anos e sou do signo de Peixes u.u

Dite: . "a primeira já é a minha casa..."

Saori: próxima

Jade: meu nome é Jade, tenho 15 anos e sou do signo de Capricórnio

Shura: "mierda"

Raica: me chamo Raica e tenho 16 anos..ah! e sou do signo de Aquário

Camus: u.u''''

Anna: eu sou Anna, também tenho 15 anos e sou do signo de Leão

Aioria: T.T "NÃOOOOO!!"

Saori: bom, vocês ficarão hospedadas nas mesmas casas de seus signos e serão treinadas tanto pelos donos das casas quanto...

Saga: Beleza! E os que naum tem que treiná-las já podem ir pra casa né? D

Saori: e quem foi q disse q naum vai precisar treiná-las Saga de Gêmeos ¬¬

Saga: o quê?

Saori: todos vocês vão treiná-las...

Cavaleiros: U Q ??

Saori:...de acordo com os signos delas, seria decidido onde elas ficariam, mas serão treinadas por todos...

Aioros: mas Saori...

Saori: Athena...u.ú

Aioros: o.o

Saori: u.ú

Aioros: mas Athena...

Saori: MAS, COISA NENHUMA, VOCÊS TODOS VÃO TREINÁ-LAS E PONTO FINAL !! ò.ó

Saori: agora vão prás suas casas e levem essas cois...digo, aprendizes com vocês

Aprendizes: ¬¬

Cavaleiros: sim Athena... "maldita!!"

Saori: agora SUMAM DAKI!!

Então os cavaleiros vão pras suas casas pensando: "qualquer dia desses, eu mato essa vaca!!" e levando suas respectivas aprendizes..

Continua...

* * *

(1) o Dohko nessa fic tá saradão que nem na Saga de Hades

Ussu o/

Mais um capítulo /o/

Leitor: até que enfim ò.ó

Eu: ah...foi mal é q tava sem net, sem grana pra ir numa lan, e sem criatividade T.T

Leitor: hunf u.ú

bom, eu espero q estejam gostando da fic...mas eu num sei quando vou poder atualizá-la, vai depender do meu tempo, da voz na minha cabeça que manda escrever (0.o) e do status de reviews ¬¬...hehe.

Então é isso..

Sayonara byebye!!


End file.
